Recent years have witnessed widespread use of a learning system for a study involving use of a terminal device such as a personal computer. Such a learning system (i) causes a terminal device to reproduce learning content such as an image and a sound, and (ii) allows the user to view the learning content for a study.
The above learning system advantageously allows the user to hear a lecture without actually visiting the lecturer, and can also give the same lecture to a large number of people in far places. There have thus been proposed various techniques for further improving the convenience of the above learning system.
Patent Literature 1 below, for example, discloses (i) prompting the user to input a comment during reproduction of an electronic learning material and (ii) storing, in association with each other, the inputted comment and information on a time of reproduction of the electronic learning material which time was reached when the comment was inputted. Patent Literature 1 further discloses (i) displaying the comment and (ii) in the case where the displayed comment has been selected, reproducing the electronic learning material from the reproduction time associated with the comment, that is, allowing the user to use the comment as a bookmark and review the electronic learning material.
Patent Literature 2 below discloses a technique of attaching an electronic label to learning content. Specifically, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of (i) in the case where an input operation for attaching a label has been carried out during reproduction of learning content, prompting the user to input information on text to be written on the label and (ii) storing, in association with each other, the inputted text information and information on a time of reproduction of the learning content. Patent Literature 2 further discloses (i) displaying a list of label images each containing text information and (ii) in the case where a displayed label has been selected, reproducing the learning content from the reproduction time associated with that label. In other words, Patent Literature 2, as in Patent Literature 1, allows the user to use the label as a bookmark.